prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2010
Survivor Series 2010 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), that took place on November 21, 2010 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It was the 24th annual Survivor Series event. The Survivor Series chronology was originally set to end with the 2009 event when during a press conference held on February 11, 2010, WWE chairman Vince McMahon announced that WWE would drop the Survivor Series name and rebrand the event. However, the name was later reinstated and in June 2010, WWE started to release tickets for a 2010 event. The Theme song was "Runaway" by Hail the Villain. Background Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry from Raw involves The Nexus leader Wade Barrett against champion Randy Orton for his WWE Championship with Nexus member John Cena as the Special Guest Referee. At Hell in a Cell two months ago, John Cena lost a match against Wade Barrett forcing Cena to join Nexus. His main priority as a member of Nexus is to help Barrett secure the WWE Championship from Randy Orton having Cena help Barrett during a Battle Royale to name a number one contender and forcing Cena to help him during his match against Orton at Bragging Rights. At that match, if Barrett did not win the match, he would have Cena fired for breaking their stipulation from their match at Hell in a Cell. However, Cena attacked Barrett during the match giving him the win via disqualification, though Orton still retains the title. The next day on Raw, when Cena won a match against Orton, Barrett named Cena the Special Guest Referee for their match at Survivor Series. Once again, if Barrett does not win the title, then he will have Cena fired, but as an incentive for Cena to perform his duty, if Barrett does win the title, Barrett will relieve Cena from his duty in Nexus. On the November 8th episode of Raw, the General Manager made the stipulation that the match can only be won via pinfall or submission, in addition the other members of The Nexus are banned from ringside. The main rivalry from SmackDown involves the World Heavyweight Champion Kane against Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. After defeating his half-brother The Undertaker last month at Bragging Rights after their three-month war, Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio and Edge all interfered in Kane's "funeral" for the Undertaker. Afterwards, all three competed in a match against each other for a number one contender spot. At the end of the match, Edge came out victorious and thus becomes the number one contender against Kane at Survivor Series. The secondary rivalry from Raw ''involves John Morrison against Sheamus. The feud started while Sheamus was feuding with Santino Marella. Marella would defeat Sheamus on the October 25 edition of ''Raw, in an upset victory. Sheamus demanded a rematch the following week but Marella would substitute his tag team partner Vladimir Kozlov instead. Sheamus defeated Kozlov but would try to attack Marella before he was saved by Morrison. Two weeks later on the "Old School" edition of Raw, Marella and Kozlov would retain their WWE Tag Team Championship against the Usos. After the match, Sheamus would try to attack Santino but Morrison again made the save. He criticized Sheamus for being a bully and challenged him to a match at Survivor Series. During a backstage segment while Morrison was talking to Gerald Brisco and Arn Anderson, Sheamus attacked him with a Brogue Kick and accepted his challenge. The third rivalry from Raw ''involves Ted DiBiase and Daniel Bryan with the two battling over the WWE United States Championship. On the November 15th edition of ''Raw, Goldust returned the Million Dollar Championship to Ted DiBiase, Sr. who tried to give it back to his son but DiBiase, Jr. refused claiming that he was interested in another belt. Later on that night, Bryan defeated Jack Swagger in a non-title match. After the match, DiBiase attacked him and gave him the Dream Street. Then grabbed the United States title and looked at it. It was later announced that Bryan will defend the title against DiBiase at Survivor Series. The Divas rivalry involved Team LayCool against Natalya in a two on one handicap match for the Divas Championship. The feud started last month at Bragging Rights, where Layla retained the Divas Championship against Natalya in a title match after interference from McCool. For the next two weeks, Natalya pinned both McCool and Layla in non-title matches thus earning her a rematch for the Divas title. On the November 19th edition of SmackDown, LayCool defeated Natalya and Kelly Kelly in a tag team match. Event Prior to Survivor Series coming on the air, fans in attendance were shown a live, untelevised match. R-Truth (with Eve Torres) and Zack Ryder squared off in front of the live audience, in a contest which R-Truth won via pinfall. The first match that took place was Daniel Bryan defeating Ted DiBiase (with Maryse) for the WWE United States Championship using a LeBell Lock. In the second match, John Morrison defeated Sheamus in a non-title match, afeter Morrison made his signature move, the Flying Chuck. For the third match, Dolph Ziggler (with Vickie Guerrero) defeated and retained his WWE Intercontinental Championship against Kaval. Ziggler won the contest with a dropkick. In the fourth match, Team Mysterio (Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Chris Masters, Big Show, and Montel Vontavious Porter) defeated Team Del Rio (Alberto Del Rio, Tyler Reks, Drew McIntyre, Jack Swagger, and Cody Rhodes) in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team match, being the sole survivors and winners the Big Show and Rey Mysterio. In the fifth match, Natalya defeated Team Lay-Cool (Layla and Michelle McCool) in a 2-on-1 handicap match for the WWE Divas Championship, winning the title for first time ever. For the sixth match, Kane and Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship fought to a draw which means the World Heavyweight Champion is still Kane. In the seventh match, the The Nexus (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater) (with David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty, and Husky Harris) retained their WWE Tag Team Championship defeating Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov, after the Nexus interfered in the match. For the eight and final match, Randy Orton defeated and retained his WWE Championship against Wade Barrett in a free or fired Pinfall-and-submissions-only singles match with John Cena as a special referee. Cena pushed Barrett into a RKO, and, because of the stipulations of the match, ending (kayfabe) Cena's career in WWE. Aftermath The following night on Raw, Wade Barrett demanded a rematch against Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. During the match, John Cena (who had been fired the previous night) attacked Barrett, costing him the match. Immediately after this match, The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and defeated Orton to become the new WWE Champion. On the following edition of SmackDown, Kane granted Edge a rematch for the championship in return that his father Paul Bearer would be released from being hostage by Edge. Alberto Del Rio and Mysterio were added to the match, making it a fatal four way TLC match, which Edge would go on to win at the TLC PPV. Natalya and Beth Phoenix continued to feud with LayCool leading to their tag team Tables Match at TLC, which Natalya and Phoenix won. Reception The event was generally well received by critics. The Sun called the main event a "measured affair" and not a "classic encounter". They also praised the Morrison vs. Sheamus match saying it "featured the biggest surprise of the night" with Morrison defeating Sheamus. However, they said the match didn't live up to their expectations. They called the Divas Championship match "forgettable". Overall, The Sun gave the event a 7.5 out of 10, calling it a "pretty good show". While Gawd Almighty.com gave WWE Survivor Series 2010 a 6 out of 10, Gawd Almighty.com picked up on both world title matches being below-par. "Yet again, both Kane and Randy Orton failed to deliver in their title matches." Gawd Almighty did, however, praise the first half of the show. Results ; ; *Dark Match: R-Truth (w/ Eve) defeated Zack Ryder *Daniel Bryan © defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) to retain the WWE United States Championship (10:03) *John Morrison defeated Sheamus (10:55) *Dolph Ziggler © (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Kaval to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (10:57) *Team Mysterio (Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Chris Masters, Big Show & M.V.P.) defeated Team Del Rio (Alberto Del Rio, Tyler Reks, Drew McIntyre, Jack Swagger & Cody Rhodes) (20:58) *Natalya defeated Lay-Cool (Layla & Michelle McCool) © in a 2-on-1 Handicap match to win the WWE Divas Championship (3:37) *Kane © vs. Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship ended in a no contest (15:00) *Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater © defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (8:57) *Randy Orton © defeated Wade Barrett with special guest referee John Cena in a Free or Fired Pinfall-and-submissions-only singles match for the WWE Championship (16:42) :* Survivor Series elimination matches *'Team Mysterio vs. Team Del Rio' : Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD release * Survivor Series 2010 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 2010 Offical website * Survivor Series 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2010 at Online World of Wrestling * Survivor Series 2010 on WWE Network Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2010 pay-per-view events